mocktheweekfandomcom-20200215-history
Robin Ince
|regular # = 1 |clip # = 1 }} Robin Ince (born 20 February 1969) is an English stand-up comedian, actor and writer. Career Ince worked as a writer on The 11 O'Clock Show, for which he also performed as an impressionist, including an impersonation of John Peel. Ince appeared at the Cafe Royale as part of the Edinburgh Fringe show Rubbernecker, alongside Stephen Merchant, Jimmy Carr and Ricky Gervais in 2001. Ince appeared in The Office as failed interviewee Stuart Foot, and was a support act on Ricky Gervais's 2004 Politics tour and his 2007 Fame tour. Ince has appeared on clip shows on British television, where he and other comedians appeared as talking heads. In 2005, Ince began running the Book Club night at The Albany, London, where acts are encouraged to perform turns of new and experimental material. The club gets its name from Ince's attempts to read aloud from - and humorously criticise - various second-hand books which the audience and himself have brought in for the occasion. The Book Club proved to be so successful that Ince took it on a full UK tour in 2006, the same year he won the Time Out Award for Outstanding Achievement in Comedy. He presents a podcast for ParamountComedy.com, Show & Tell (now called Utter Shambles), but can be heard more often on BBC Radio 7's Serious About Comedy. Ince presented this discussion programme since 2005, until its end in November 2007. Regular panellists include Book Club performers Josie Long, Howard Read and Natalie Haynes, comedy critics Bruce Dessau and Stephen Armstrong, and many others from the British comedy industry. Ince opened for Ricky Gervais on the Ricky's "Politics" (2004) tour. He also appears on the DVD. As a close friend of Ricky Gervais, Ince also often appears in Ricky's video podcasts. Ince was also lead singer in alternative rock combo TheReg from 1992-1994. He was dismissed for lack of musical talent. Throughout 2008, Ince has had a residency at Dorchester Arts Centre trying out new material for his coming shows. In late 2008 he released a live stand up DVD entitled Robin Ince is as Dumb as You, released by Go Faster Stripe. Between January and April 2009, Ince performed his UK tour Bleeding Heart Liberal at 51 dates around the country. Ince is a great supporter of the yearly festival 'Pestival' which showcases science, music and comedy. He is also a regular attendant of the Latitude Festival where he performs a mixture of his current stand-up show and Book Club. He also is an atheist and supports the Rationalist Association via New Humanist magazine by organising events at the Bloomsbury theatre and at the Hammersmith Apollo featuring scientists, musicians and comedians. The first of these was Nine Lessons and Carols for Godless People at Christmas 2008, and more recently he has fronted a Night of 40 Billion Stars. Regular contributors include Josie Long, Chris Addison, Ricky Gervais, Richard Dawkins, Simon Singh and Philip Jeays. In 2009, Ince organised two events with Josie Long, called Darwin's Birthday Spectacular, marking both the scientist's 200th birthday and the 150th anniversary of the publication of On the Origin of Species'. He was recently made a Distinguished Supporter of the British Humanist Association. In 2009, Ince began touring a new show, Robin Ince vs. the Moral Majority. List of appearances *''Series 3, Episode 2'' *''Series 3, Episode 7'' (Clips Show) Credits Live credits * 2009/2010: Robin Ince vs. the moral majority (UK tour) * 2009: The Return of Nine Lessons and Carols for Godless People * 2009: Charles Darwin Birthday Spectacular with Josie Long * 2009: Karoke Circus, Edinburgh Fringe 2009 * 2009: Carl Sagan Is My God, Oh And Richard Feynman Too, Edinburgh Fringe 2009 * 2009: Night of 40 Billion Stars, with Chris Addison and others * 2009: Bleeding Heart Liberal (UK tour) * 2009: Charity night'' @ Grovel bar in Manchester'' * 2008: Nine Lessons and Carols for Godless People, Christmas Show * 2008: Things I Like About Carl Sagan And Others, Edinburgh Fringe 2008 * 2008: Comedy Nights'' @ Dorchester Arts Centre (throughout the year)'' * 2008: Crewe Limelight Club's final comedy night * 2007: Robin Ince knew this would happen, Edinburgh Fringe 2007 * 2007: Lion's Den Comedy Club @ The Cross Kings in Kings Cross * 2006: Robin Ince Isn't Waving @ The Assembly Rooms and Edinburgh Fringe 2006 * 2005: Ricky Gervais and Guests @ The Dominion Theatre * 2005: Robin Ince is as Dumb as You @ Pleasance and Edinburgh Fringe 2005 * 2005: Book Club @ Underbelly, Lowdown at the Albany * 2004: The Award Winning Robin Ince - Star Of The Office, Series 1. Episode 5 (First Bit) @ Underbelly * 2001: Rubbernecker with Ricky Gervais, Stephen Merchant, Jimmy Carr @ Cafe Royal TV credits * 2010: Host, Nerdstock: 9 Lessons and Carols for Godless People (BBC Four) * 2009: Host, Richard & Judy (Watch) * 2009: Panelist/Guest, What The Dickens? (Sky Arts) * 2008: Comedy Consultant, Skins (Channel 4) * 2007: Sketch performer, Comedy Cuts (ITV2) * 2006: Stand Up Routine, Edinburgh & Beyond (Paramount) * 2006: Panelist/Guest, Mock The Week (BBC Two) * 2005: Writer, The Problem With Anne Robinson (BBC Two) * 2004: Writer, The Late Edition (BBC Four) * 2004: Writer/performer, Celebdaq (BBC Three) * 2003: Writer/performer, The State We're In (BBC Three) * 2003: Writer/performer, The Pilot Show (Channel 4) * 2003: John Peel, The 11 0'Clock Show (Channel 4) * 2001: "Stuart Foot" (interviewee), The Office (BBC Two) * 2000: Writer, Meet Ricky Gervais (Channel 4) * 1999: Writer, Alistair McGowan's Big Impression (BBC One) Radio credits * 2009: Host, "The Infinite Monkey Cage" (BBC Radio 4) * 2009: Guest, Geoff Lloyd's Hometime Show (Absolute Radio) * 2008: Panelist, Just a Minute (BBC Radio 4) * 2006/7: Panelist, The Personality Test (BBC Radio 4) * 2004/5/6/7/8: Performer, The Now Show (BBC Radio 4) * 2005: Host, Serious About Comedy (BBC Radio 7) * 2005: Writer, Dead Ringers (BBC Radio 4) * 2003/4: Host, Spanking New (BBC Radio 7) * 2002/3/4: Writer/performer, The In Crowd (BBC Radio 4) * 2003/4/6: Writer/performer/Morrissey/John Peel/Satan, Mitch Benn's Crimes Against Music (BBC Radio 4) * 2003/4/5/6: Writer/performer, The Day the Music Died (BBC Radio 2) Film credits * 2006: Writer, Razzle Dazzle. External links * Category:Guests